wynndow's version of phantom menace
by wynndow
Summary: This story is of course based on George Lucas' film Star Wars - the Phantom Menace. It is a work in progress and represents what I would like to have seen in the movie. I appreciate what Lucas and others did but would have done a little differently myself


**Star Wars – Phantom Menace**

Chapter I

(Based on the film of the same name by George Lucas.)

In the midst of the far-reaching realm called space existed the small planet Naboo. With a slow rotation and no moon, it moved almost imperceptibly in the vast see of black.

Naboo was a peaceful, seemingly insignifcant place. However, some political figures from its citizenry had made their reputations known throughout the galaxy over the last few decades. Some had even reached the republican senate. Naboo was part of the republic and the tiny planet owed its protection to it. Athlough self-sustaining in the essentials and riches of life, Naboo was much too weak to defend herself against the larger intergalactic predators.

Naboo was actually more than self-sustaining. She enjoyed an abundance of natural resources, including precious metals. The planet was one of a few that had the capacity to rejuvinate its sources of bronze, iron, gold, and most importantly of christalis. Bronze and iron were fairly common and easy to come by in most star systems; gold less so and christalis was rare.

Christalis was an invaluable substance that had just recently been discovered and proven useful for a host of products. The best ships' bulwarks and coatings were made from it. Most people knew that. It was also the source of the most powerful light sabers. Very few people knew _that_.

A light saber is the weapon of a Jedi—protectors of the galaxy. Yet, even many of the Jedi were unaware of the existence or potential of christalis. Most sabres were constructed of other substances not easily had, yet obtainable.

In the republican galaxy people accepted and welcomed the Jedi as keepers of the peace. Few, however, wondered about the Jedi ways—the force—and less so about their weapons.

It had not always been thus. Among some circles it was still remembered and mentioned how a thousand years before the Jedi had prevailed against the Sith, destroying them from any known area of civilization.

It was an old quarrel, one that had lasted centuries, even millenia, with the Jedi usually having the upperhand.

In the ages gone by there had been Jedi who defected from time to time, adopting the ways of the dark side of the force. Some Jedi were also known to take the training they had received and simply leave the Jedi order, usually because of some perceived offense within the ranks, and thereafter refusing to live by its code. These were not self-proclaimed enemies of the Jedi, and most stayed helpful to the cause. However, the remaining Jedi were wary of such, for some who left were powerful, and if given to passion could relinquish the oaths they had made and be a hinderance or even a danger to the republic and to the Jedi order itself.

The sith had wanted power—ultimate power—and they nearly extinguished their own kind in seeking it. Yet, two had survived the internal conflict and vowed to work together, one as the master and the other as the apprentice. But a millenia ago the Jedi had vanquished all opposition and peace had reigned.

Within the last century a number contentions were beginning to crop up in other parts of the universe, usually border disputes. Some were even beginning to spring up in the republic. There was a very nearly imperceptible yet real power stirring about. Even some of the young Jedi apprentices were affected. This was apparent in the increase instances of pride and arrogance among the rising generation. Once unheard of, some Jedi padawans were now next to defiant in certain instances. Qui-gon Jin had been one of these. Yet he had learned to master his inward struggles and willingly conform to the prescribed ways.

Qui-gon had advanced to the order of Jedi Knight and now had a padawan of his own. The padawan was Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan was a quick learner and powerful with the force. He was pliable yet unbreakable. However, Obi-wan still had somewhat to learn.

Recently in the orbit around Naboo, the sea of black had become dotted with a convoy of vessels. In chain-like fashion, the small planet was nearly surrounded by clusters of small space stations, each marked with federation symbols. Each was also a battle station, housing many lethal spacefighters and ground troops.

Suddenly, not far from the federation presence, there was a jolt, as an unlikely ship slowed and dismbarked from lightspeed. It was flanked by four others, two on each side, all of which decended from hyperspace in impressive synchronicity. They all carried the republic symbol on their sides and wings. The lead ship approached the federation stronghold slowly while the others held position.

As the lead ship decended near the main space station of the federation, one of the republic passengers spoke, "Tell them we wish to board at once." The voice was a soft yet stern command from a robed individual whose face was concealed under the cover of a sagging hood.

The captain acted at once, hailing the federation's communication frequency.

Appearing on the screen were to two federation commanders dressed in mild brown uniforms. They appeared unarmed except for the feigned looks of innocence each carried.

"How may we be of service?" the taller one inquired. He was dark-haired and pale-skinned. However, his uniform and demeanor were immaculate, as was that of his counterpart.

"The ambassadors to the supreme chancelor are ready to board your station and request permission to do at once." The ship's captain responded.

"We receive them with great honor," replied the federation spokesman. Almost everything about him looked human, except for the narrowly joined fingers that were noticable with his grip on the seat in front of him. Also, his eyes were glassy and there was a distinct shape to his neck that made it look somewhat thick and leathery. All people from the federation had these same features. They spoke perfect english but were native to a different language. They had a gift for languages, often mastering more than 100 forms of speech in a lifetime.

"They may board at their convenience," finished the federation captain. The communication soon closed and the screen went black.

The federation admiral remained standing there, cool and outwardly calm, without the slightest movement. The captain was also calm, but looked at the captain with an air of inquiry. The admiral was aware of the glance but did not acknowledge it.

The two ambassadors took leave of the ship and proceeded slowly down the landing board onto the federation platform. An unarmed federation attendant was waiting for them and escorted them to a richly decorated room. Two elaborate chairs dominated the space and were occupied by the two federation leaders. They rose to meet the ambassadors, and bade them sit.

"We are honored by your visit, ambassadors. I am Admiral Falule Ji, leading commander of federation enterprises. And this is captain Din Potah."

"I am Qui-gon Gin and this is my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Although we were apraised of your coming, we were not told the reason for this pleasure. How may we be of assistance to you and the republic?"

"What are you doing here, surrounding Naboo as if ready to do battle!?" demanded Obi-wan.

Surprised at the younger ambassador's boldness to speak before his elder, the federation leader looked at the Obi-wan and then answered, addressing Qui-gon, "We have entered into a contract with the sovereign planet of Naboo to mine their eastern hills for the mineral _christalis_. The contract has recently begun and we have just this week embarked in the excavation. Part of the agreement was that we provide our own living arrangements here in orbit around the planet and _no closer_."

"I see," said Qui-gon cooly.

Falule continued, "And now back to my original question, if I may, your honors. What brings you here in the official capacity of ambassadors to his excellency the supreme chancelor of the Republic, and as jedi nonetheless? What need does his excellency see that _jedi_ are required as ambassadors?"

"The republic was not made privy to this interaction with one of her participating bodies," replied Qui-gon. "We are here to inquire concerning the details of this "contract".

There was a brief pause and then Din Potah ventured, "I am surprised to learn the republic is not aware of our operations. We received word from both the rebuplic and Naboo that the terms of our contract were accepted. We received permission to approach and begin."

"We have orders from the chancelor himself to freeze operations until the republic receives direct confirmation from ourselves," qui-gon responded. "Only then may your work continue."

"I assure you, mr ambassador..."

The padawan abruptly broke in, "We assure _you_, captain, that we will carry out the chancelor's orders thoroughly. If you will please escort us to the planet surface."

Falule Ji was calm yet insistent, "A visit to the planet will not be necessary, as you will see. If you will permit I will have the contract brought to us immediately. You will recognize the signatures of the representatives of Naboo, including those of all of the planet's senators."

Just as insistent, Qui-gon quietly answered, "We will begin with the contract, commander, and then if you will please see us to the planet. We have been requested to confer with Naboo's governing body."

With a pause the admiral then conceded, "I shall have a transport prepared at once to take you to the royal palace after your inquiries concerning the contract are satisfied."

"We are most appreciative, admiral," said Qui-gon. "We trust that we will soon have this matter resolved and be on our way, having found everything to be in order. You must understand, the republic follows strict policy concerning exterior transactions. No exceptions are made."

"Of course," agreed the captain. "However, as I said, we received notification of approval from the chancelor's aides and from the senate for this contract."

Kalule Ji then bluntly interjected, "I hope that this investigation will not severely slow us down, master jedi. With each moment that you impose your freeze, we lose money, both in substance and in time. We are a business after all and there are other contracts waiting to be commenced. Moreover, we have a limited stay clause in the contract that requires our departure in four weeks. It will take every moment we have been given to realize a profit that will be best for us. This was precisely calculated before the signing of the contract."

"The longer we wait, admiral, the more financial strain you will impose upon yourselves." Obi-wan curtly stated as he is handed the contract. "In the future you might consider ensuring a bit more breathing room in your contracts."

Falule gives Obi-wan a cold look, then awaits the ambassadors' response as they look over the contract.

"This looks to be in order," said Qui-gon. "The signatures are there as you said. We will need to take it with us to Naboo."

"Fine. Please find comfort on your ride to the planet's surface. Lieutenant, see to the ambassadors' every need."

"Yes sir."

"The trip to the planet is brief," explained Falule. "I expect your stay upon it to be even more so."

"I hope so, admiral. Thank you for your understanding," Said Qui-gon.

"Our pleasure, Ambassadors."

The doors close to transport and it takes off from the landing dock. The federation commanders stand there and watch the transport leave.

Din softly asks, "What shall we do when they find out?"

Falule's response is not immediate, "They will not find out. And if by chance they do they will not tell anyone. They will never leave this planet again. They will not get in the way."

"Shall we inform our lord?"

"Yes, with reassurances that everything is in our control. The Jedi will be heavily outnumbered and will not survive."

"Yes. What shall we do about the escort ships which await the ambassadors' return?"

"Detonate the space mines. Upon my signal. No sooner."

"Yes, admiral."

5


End file.
